The present invention generally relates to a universal joint for use in a driveline of a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a universal joint equipped with a retention member for securing a bearing cup in a yoke.
As is commonly known, universal joints are used in motor vehicle driveline applications for interconnecting a pair of rotary shafts and permitting changes in angularity therebetween. Many conventional universal joints include a pair of bifurcated yokes which are secured to the rotary shafts. The bifurcated yokes are interconnected by a spider or a cruciform for rotation about independent axes. The spider includes four orthogonal trunnions with each opposing pair of axially aligned trunnions mounted in a pair of aligned bores formed in the bifurcated yokes. Typically, a bearing cup is secured in each bore and a bearing assembly is retained in the bearing cup such that each yoke is supported for pivotal movement relative to one of the pairs of trunnions.
Various retention methods have been developed for securing the bearing cups to the yokes in a manner wherein the rotary axis of each yoke is aligned centrally with respect to the rotary axis of the spider. Traditional bearing cup retention methods include the use of grooves and planar snap rings. However, this method has one or more disadvantages such as, for example, excessive machining requirements, limited serviceability, and high cost of manufacture. In particular, one type of conventional universal joint utilizes a planar snap ring seated in a circumferential groove machined into the bore formed in the yokes for axially retaining the bearing cups. However, due to the dimensional variation of each component, either an interference condition or an excess clearance between the bearing cup and the snap ring is accumulated. If an interference condition exists, one or both of the bifurcated yokes is mechanically deformed to increase the spacing between the previously machined grooves. If an excess clearance condition exits, a Belleville washer may be disposed between the bearing cup and the snap ring to preload the bearing. Alternatively, an assembler may be provided with a plurality of snap rings having different thicknesses. The assembler uses a trial and error method to fit the largest snap ring possible within the clearance.
Other universal joint retention devices attempt to compensate for the dimensional variation in the components but sacrifice serviceability. Several examples of bearing cup retention arrangements and methods associated with conventional universal joints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,062,026, 3,178,907 and 4,000,628.